TWO TRIBES
by Neil Davies1
Summary: Reunited at last the eighth Doctor and Grace Holloway in this all-action adventure. Another hospital, a sinister conspiracy, a man who is not what he seems, another man who cannot be seen at all - except for his eyes.


TWO TRIBES

With a deafening crash the twin doors of the ER exploded inwards to admit a tight huddle of people flanking a trolley. Stern faced the doctors, nurses and paramedics didn't need to tell people to get out of the way, that they had a major emergency on their hands.

Lying on the trolley swathed in tin foil, head covered in thick bandaging a figure lay totally still as if already lifeless, two IV's suspended above him.

The new arrivals rushed into the resuscitation unit to find a tall figure waiting for them, an attractive blond with prominent cheekbones and glistening sea green eyes alive with intelligence and optimism. Hiding her weariness with an effort Grace stepped forwards with a sharp commanding tone,

"What have we got," she demanded eyeing junior doctor Jim Stock?

"Burns victim, 90 per cent of his skin is gone plus hair and facial features."

"I didn't hear of a fire," said Grace, "auto accident?"

"Found in a warehouse down town," Jim replied quickly as the trolley was moved alongside a table and the victim carefully transferred.

Head nurse Nancy Chong took up the narrative, "Passing patrol car saw this strange orange flash, when they got inside there was no sign of a fire or burning to the building just this guy."

It didn't make any sense, what was this spontaneous combustion, what could burn a man but not property?

"Let's get him intubated," said Grace, "I want full bloods and gasses, we need to check his airway. Paul, call Dr Clay in the burns unit," she knew he had his hands full with a massive RTA but it was worth a try.

With a sigh she eyed Nancy, "Scissors," it was time to remove the head bandages and get a look at this guy, "any ID," she asked?

Jim shook his head, "all his clothes were cremated I'm afraid, there were one or two items they've been taken to storage."

Handed long surgical scissors by Chong, Grace steeled herself for the worst. She'd seen her fair share of bad injuries, what doctor hadn't but burns were somehow more gruesome.

She began to snip carefully, her delicacy of touch developed after years in a cardiac unit. She wasn't a cardiac surgeon these days though; that bridge had been well and truly….well, burned.

Another snip, a third and something fell out ticking her wrist. It was a long dark hair, hang on hadn't all the hair been toasted? Another few hairs fell into view soft and silky with a slight kink.

"That's weird," said Jim with a scowl.

"I thought all his hair was gone," Grace kept her gaze on the scissors.

"It was," Jim insisted not a man who made such simple mistakes, "He's raw meat."

Wincing at this remark she kept cutting until she saw an ear, a normal human ear, pink soft flesh and perfectly formed with no blistering, "not too raw," she said dryly.

"But we packed him," nurse Brenda Lao was perspiring freely, "no hair and definitely no facial features."

Grace kept cutting, she trusted the ER team they were good people dedicated and tough and she knew she was lucky to have any kind of job in medicine after...well what happened two years ago.

"Okay bandages coming off, I could use some help up here." Brenda and Nancy joined her to ease the thick white mass aside. Everyone held their breath it seemed and the air in the room grew tense.

"3, 2, 1 and now," Grace and the other women exerted pressure pulling the bandages away to reveal…

"Oh my god," from Nancy.

"It's not possible," from Brenda.

"This is impossible," Jim was clearly stunned but not as stunned as the boss, backing away hand to her mouth Grace resisted the urge to cry out or swear but only just.

No way. It wasn't possible. She could not be seeing what she was seeing. It couldn't be him, not this guy and there wasn't a mark on the lean handsome features at all.

No she thought, this is totally insane; this cannot be happening to me again.

A single blue eye cracked open took in the medical staff, the equipment and the wall clock then it focused on Grace. Its twin popped open and the lips beneath them curved into a heart melting smile she remembered only too well.

"Good grief, am I dreaming," the mellifluous English vowels made her heart skip a beat? Sitting up so that the tin foil fell down exposing a bare chest and bare arms the man shivered, "no, not dreaming; this is real all right," he confirmed then his smile froze a bit, "I seem to be naked."

Everyone just gazed at him in disbelief, it was Jim who spoke first his voice faltering, "you were burned you lost all your…."

Grace cut in forcing herself to articulate, "What are you doing here Doctor," she demanded joy mixed with shock?

"Looking for you of course," he said like it was totally obvious.

"You were dying," said Nancy Chong.

"Yes, it happens a lot," the Doctor threw her a winning smile, "Hello everyone," he raised his voice, "Thanks for bringing me here but I could really use some trousers and a shirt, shoes would be good too."

Nobody moved, nobody spoke then a figure appeared in the doorway a squat balding man aged about fifty with an air of self-importance and no little irritation in his voice.

"So where's the burns victim then," his nasal twang grew sharper as he look in the bare chested, long haired man on the table who was looking admiringly at Dr Holloway. Grace had that effect on a lot of people, even Dr Clay wasn't immune.

"Grace," he snapped and blinking in surprise she drew her own gaze off the naked man clearly thinking fast.

"Mistaken identity," she said quickly, "as you can see," and to Jim she whispered, "Get him some clothes."

Clay sighed, "Is this some kind of prank because I'm not really in the mood."

It was the Doctor who spoke next his tone calm and serious, all sense of flippancy gone, "I was burned," he said, "It was an attack, a focused particle beam, I remember now."

Clay gazed at him then spoke as though addressing a lunatic, "Perhaps this man should be with psychology," and with that he wheeled around and stormed out, a man too important to waste time with trifles.

As though Clay hadn't even spoken the Doctor went on, "I was shot," he gasped hugging his chest, "My whole body was on fire," he lay back down, "Had to go into a deep trance to allow my metabolism to cope."

Wanting to chase after Clay and make her excuses – she didn't need another enemy – Grace found herself stalling, "you were shot," she repeated, "by who?"

A frown greeted this question, "not sure, the information is there I just can't access it."

Jim swallowed, "a ray gun," he asked, "Is that what you're saying?"

"In a sense," the Doctor agreed.

"But there's no such thing."

"Jim," Grace snapped, "The clothes."

"And shoes," called the Doctor, "Size ten if you have them."

Nancy and Brenda swapped a look, it was the latter who said, "you mean it was space weapon?"

"Not native to earth that's certain," the Doctor rose onto his elbows with a frown, "That man who was just here."

"Dr Clay," said Grace, "Head of the burns unit."

"No that isn't his real name, did anyone notice how he didn't blink at all not once; he didn't ask who I was either like he already knew."

Grace knew she had to get this man out of here before he said anything else weird, nor could she have him slandering Dr Clay who was an important member of staff and friend of the Director. Speaking of which she was bound to be summoned to the fourth floor to see Connie. How the hell was she going to explain this and keep her job?

Pacing her large, plush office with a 25 foot desk that would have impressed a bank president Connie Esposito glared down at the decree nisi in her right fist and swore. The bastard, the absolute bastard, he had the temerity the brass neck to claim their marriage had failed because of her unreasonable behaviour.

Who did he think he was kidding, it was his string of illicit affairs including the one with his current girlfriend that had wrecked their marriage. She had actually caught them together in bed, Ramon aged 45 and this skinny blond 18 year old dental hygienist.

A tall, shapely woman in her early forties with a bob of black hair and piercing grey eyes Connie dressed stylishly but avoided wearing too much bling.

Phone out she rang her lawyer, no way was she putting up with this; she wasn't the bad guy here. The call went to voicemail and she was just about to vent when her gaze was caught by something in the shadows.

The green light made the breath catch in her throat and whatever she was going to say was forgotten. The light was a pair of eyes, luminous eyes glaring at her like those of a cat only larger and too high up. Connie was no longer alone in her exclusive management nest.

The hand holding the phone lowered and she took a step back past the huge tank of exotic fish, none of whom paid her the slightest attention. Reaching a framed photograph of the mayor she reached for the taser in her desk, something she armed herself with following a violent incident last year when some mental patient had gone on the rampage.

"You won't need that," said a silky male voice and Connie froze wondering if she should call security.

"I'm not here to harm you," the voice went on, "On the contrary I want to help you."

He sounded sane enough even reasonable but she knew that some psychotics were good actors.

"How did you get in here," her door was kept locked and it was a top of the range electronic gizmo to which only she had the password.

A chuckle greeted this, "human technology is so basic Connie."

Human, did he say human? She again reached for the taser but her fingers found nothing, then something glinted in the lamplight long and silver.

Oh my god he had broken into her desk and stolen her taser; she was now at his mercy.

"Basic and unreliable," said the purring voice below the green eyes.

"I have 3 credit cards but no cash," Connie said quickly sure this was a shake down.

"I'm not here to rob you, as I said I want to help you."

"How can you help me, you don't even know what I want," anger added an edge to her voice.

"Oh but I do Connie I know all about you and your cheating husband, the board members who want to see you out of a job; the staff who undermine you behind your back, the whistle-blower who feeds gossip to a tabloid."

In two years she'd acquired a lot of enemies, what high powered woman didn't especially one from an ethnic minority who had seen donations tumble and efficiency ratings decline. Many wanted her gone, some even said so openly.

"Then help me, tell me what to do."

"That's more like it," sighed the voice those green eyes flashing with amusement, "You must summon those you trust, call them here, marshall your allies."

"How will that help," she asked?

"Do it and I'll show you," said the voice.

Quick as a flash she turned on the main room light and saw – nothing, there was nobody there just a tall anglepoise lamp with her taser sat on a stool next to it, no stranger, no green eyes; had she been imagining things?

Crazy she thought, she must be stressed out but the man's words had planted a seed in her that wouldn't go away. Returning to her computer she drew up the hospital's staff roster, who was on duty today and how many of them were on her side, who could she trust?

Grace caught a loose cuff and held on, they were moving across the general waiting area full of sore, moaning, bored and bleeding people many of whom had been sat there for hours.

"You can't just gate crash the burns unit," she objected as the Doctor beamed at a small baby in a woman's arms, the baby beamed back.

Neither noticed a video camera swing towards them on a wall fixture, its light green not red, bright ethereal green like a living eye.

On a plasma screen showing patient names and response times, two more green eyes appeared blinking down at them.

On a desk mounted PC the same two green eyes peered out piercing and luminous.

"Clay isn't human," said the Doctor smiling at another baby.

"Of course he is, he's worked here longer than me," Grace objected.

"What does that prove," the Doctor said without looking up, "Haven't you heard of deep cover."

"Stop," said Grace firmly, "This is insane."

"Why are these people just sat here, why doesn't somebody help them," the concern in his voice touched her.

"Someone will – eventually," it sounded lame even to her ears. When he smiled at a third baby she grabbed him and spun him around to face her.

"Where have you been for the past 2 years, I waited for you," she couldn't keep the pain out of her voice the longing, the need for him.

"I tried to get back to you just after the millennium," he sounded genuinely contrite.

"So why didn't you," close to tears she berated herself she was a strong woman a professional?

"Things got in the way, I'm sorry Grace."

So was she, "I lost my job, that's why I'm an ER doc."

"You're too good for that, you're a cardiologist," he said with such passion that a lump stuck in her throat.

"Not any more."

"Well you broke my heart," now a tear did escape just the one, running down her cheek. With a thumb he caught it his bright blue eyes looking right into her seeing the truth she hid from others the loneliness the ache.

"Grace you're amazing, you deserve more than this."

She'd thought so to once before being fired, before another disastrous relationship, "help me," he whispered.

Pulling herself together with an effort she wiped her face and pointed, the burns unit was north. 2 floors up. Oh well she might as well screw up totally if she was going to do it at all, Connie was going to love this.

The green eyes followed them blinking and frowning, getting brighter.

When the main room light dimmed casting half her office into darkness Connie wasn't as shocked as she might have been. She'd been busy on her computer and had come up with a workable list of 25 people she was sure she could trust.

The fierce green eyes regarded her larger and wider now she thought, narrow slits with greater vitality, even the silky voice was stronger, louder, "Have you done what I asked?"

Turning her PC around so the eyes could see her work she sat back proudly, "There."

"You're sure these people are on your side," the voice asked?

"I've helped all of them at one time or another, given them jobs, promotions, recommendations; they owe me."

"Good," the voice soothed, "We must gather them together in one place as quickly as possible."

"What's the rush," Connie wondered?

"There is a man here looking for me, a dangerous man there's no time to waste."

"Give me his name and I'll call security."

Silent for a moment the voice answered, "This office isn't big enough for 25 people Connie."

She thought quickly, "The conference room," it was on this floor just 5 doors down and it was free.

"Perfect," the purr was content, "Call your friends now."

"Some may not be free."

"Tell them its urgent, vital, an emergency," now there was an edge to the mysterious voice a sense of panic and Connie wondered about this mysterious intruder and who he could be to terrify her ghostly ally?

"Okay," she began to type rapidly, "What do you want me to say to my friends?"

There was a low chuckle, "You can leave all the talking to me."

Entering the burns unit Grace wondered what she could say to the security people up here but found there weren't any, no sign of any guard and no nosey receptionist. The Doctor was already speeding off down a side corridor following his amazing nose.

Faced with no choice she followed, "hey wait for me."

Passing a nurses' station he barged through a door marked LAB KEEP OUT and held it open for her, Grace sprinted until she caught up.

Dr Clay was sat on a stool facing a long table, he wasn't moving and didn't react as they approached. Luckily he was alone, no twittering lab assistants to gossip and ask awkward questions.

"Dr Clay," she began trying to think of an excuse for this intrusion, "I'm sorry to barge in but…."

The Doctor, who had moved right up to Clay, waved her quiet, "He can't hear you."

Indeed Clay was sat rigid and unmoving, his gaze fixed on nothing, was he ill, stunned; having a hypo?

Running his fingers in front of the man's face the Doctor clicked them loudly getting no reaction.

"What's wrong with him," Grace frowned, "Has he taken something," like a mind-altering drug for instance?

"Not exactly," carefully touching the man's expressionless face the Doctor gave a tug and the face came away like a plate to reveal a mass of circuitry, two artificial eyes and a glowing blue crystal.

Hands to her own mouth Grace backed, oh my god Clay was a robot.

"Very neat," the Doctor was smiling.

"He's a goddam machine."

"Yes he is, isn't he an android."

"Alien," Grace stammered?

"No the technology is human from about 25 or 30 years in the future."

She started at that, "But if he's from the future," she began.

"What is he doing here," the Doctor finished, it was an annoying habit of his, "good question," tweezers out he began fiddling inside the artificial head.

"What are you doing now?"

The tweezers came out holding a wafer thin circuit board, "primary control interface."

Grace was no techie in fact she could barely understand her own smart phone, "Which does what?"

"Hopefully lead us to the being controlling this unit," the doctor held the wafer up to the light, "Damn, wish I had my sonic."

"Where is it, come to that where's that blue box of yours?"

Silent for a moment he applied the tweezers to the wafer and manipulated its micro circuits deftly. Clay suddenly jerked, his fists clenched and from his chest came a weird burbling wheeze.

"Doctor, he isn't going to blow up is he?"

"No I've disabled his self-destruct," nice of him to tell her.

"Why would anyone steal an android from the future and bring it here to this hospital?"

his raffish grin was back, "Because you're here Grace and because sooner or later I'd turn up in your life."

"So this mysterious someone knows me, knows us," it seemed fairly logical.

"Undoubtedly," then a voice came from the android it didn't sound much like Clay's patronising mid-western twang more like something you'd hear in an elevator.

_Ah Doctor well done for successfully following the trail of breadcrumbs we left for you. My principal knew you would be drawn to earth and this time period because of the lovely Grace, you've always had a soft spot for her. My principal apologizes for shooting you but it was the quickest way to get you to this medical facility. No doubt you are, even now, trying to track my principal. Be advised, my secondary self-destruct mechanism is now engaged it is thermonuclear, it will detonate in six minutes._

Grace felt every nerve in her body zing with shock, the compulsions to scream and run were almost overwhelming, "Oh my god."

"Don't panic."

How could he be so calm, "Clay is a nuke."

"We're in no danger."

"Yes we are, we've got to get out of here."

"And go where, how far could you run in six minutes?"

"Then I'll call security and get them to evacuate."

"Grace," he always drew her name out almost sang it in away she loved, "It would take you six minutes to track him down, another six to convince him of who you were and a further six for him to get off his big fat behind."

"So you're just going to stand here and wait for the end?"

Reaching down he grabbed Clay's right arm and pulled hard, detaching it, finding the catches on the inner side he popped the whole arm open and began to tear out the complex circuitry inside, placing them on a nearby trolley. Then at high speed he began to re-assemble them.

"What are you doing," he was wasting time, the clock was ticking, "We're down to five minutes."

"We need to find this principal."

"He could be anywhere, another building, another state, he may not even be in this country."

The blue eyes flashed, "oh he's close very close, I can feel him."

"Why would he set a nuke and be close to it?"

"To watch me suffer, to create maximum panic."

Well it had worked she was panicking, she was totally freaking out, "we're going to die aren't we?"

That was when he gave her the look, that look she knew so well, the look which said _trust me I know what I'm doing._

But did he, and could she trust him? Four minutes.

Four times the size of her office the conference room was massively long ending in vast plate lass windows that overlooked the entire Four Districts. These were warehousing, retail, meat packing and a dismal colony of mean apartment blocks.

It was not the best part of the city being rife with poverty but its people still got sick, they needed treatment.

Richer folk went to Walker General in the east or Lincoln Memorial to the west.

Connie found the view depressing, this was not how she'd expected her career in management to pan out; she deserved better a decent hospital with ten times the budget.

"Put these on," hovering in a patch of shadow the green eyes regarded her, sparkling now, electrically vivid. She took the shaded visor and ear muffs.

"Why do I need them?"

"For your own protection," the voice said smoothly as people began to enter staff from admin, marketing, surgery and the pharmacy. She smiled at Julia an old friend from college, hugged Holly the head of admin and shook hands with Theodore the chief porter.

Once they were all in the doors closed and automatically locked, "visor and muffs on," the voice hissed.

"What about everyone else won't they need protection?"

The eyes did not answer so she complied wondering what her mysterious ally was up to.

She didn't have to wait long as the lights in the room (those above and to the sides) began to flash and pulsate in a kind of rhythm. She could just hear a sound to a rising hum that caused people to grip their heads in obvious pain.

Blinded by the light, blinking and disorientated they milled about in distress as the sound intensified and the lights flashed ever faster bombarding and overloading their senses.

Appalled Connie turned, "what are you doing; you're hurting them."

The eyes just blazed ever brighter as people sank to their knees groaning, women crying.

"Stop it," Connie tried to overcome the door locks, "You're killing them."

"I'm just softening them up a little," no longer sounding so friendly or amicable the voice had acquired an edge she didn't like, a sibilant undercurrent of menace.

"Why," she didn't take her protection off, "These are people I trust, who trust me."

"Trust," the voice dripped with contempt, "Isn't enough, we need obedience."

"To do what," she didn't understand this?

"Take control of course," he said like it was obvious.

"Of what?"

The people were still now unnaturally so, some sat down, some kneeling, their eyes gazing vacantly and expressions zombified.

"It's working," the eyes flashed, "Their minds are becoming pliable."

"You've put them into a trance, a hypnotic state."

"Very good Connie you're surprising me," was that a patronising lift to his voice?

"I'm not just a pen pusher," she threw back.

"No you aren't which is why I've allowed you to keep control of your mind."

"Allowed," this did not feel good, "Just who the hell are you and what do you think you're doing?"

"That my dear CEO will soon become obvious," he purred before addressing the room in a tone that was impressively commanding, "stand up," in unison everyone did, "face me," they did this to turning to the blazing emerald eyes, "You must position yourselves at strategic points in the hospital, near to vital controls, when I give the signal you will plug into these systems."

What did he mean 'plug in' how could they do that, what was he making these people do.

"This is wrong," for the first time she was beset with doubt, she felt she'd made a terrible mistake in trusting this unseen dictator about whom she knew nothing.

"On the contrary Connie it is so right," around the eyes light arced and flashed and the shadows began to dissipate as something or someone took form acquiring a head, torso and limbs.

It was a body made of light not flesh fizzing electrons like a hologram or a ghost, she looked on slack jawed as a man took form before her or something that looked like a man. Pulsing red and green with flickering stars of blue and gold he resembled a neon phantasm.

"Now it begins," he said and as he spoke his whole body vibrated with the words.

Grace had never seen hands move so fast, they were a blur and she couldn't tell what they were doing until they were finished. Of course she was also distracted by the passing seconds, four minutes became three then two and then..

"Sixty seconds," her voice sounded dead and defeated.

"All done," the Doctor hoisted his creation his thumb caressing its long silver shaft.

"But that's a," she began to say in disbelief.

"Yes it is," he agreed.

"But we're out of time."

"Grace, I'm never out of time," aiming the sonic at Dr Clay he thumbed it on and the air filled with a piercing buzz, Clay shimmered as though caught in a heat haze his eyes flashed the same blue as the sonic then Grace felt reality tilt on its axis, she was somehow moving, flowing through the gaps in space-time.

Instantly she, the Doctor and Clay were somewhere else a huge room she recognised with its plate glass windows, long table and executive chairs.

Connie was there and turned to gaze at her in stunned disbelief, the CEO hugging herself and looking rather lost.

"Hello," breezy as ever the Doctor floated across the room eyes scanning every corner, "Where is he," he asked, "I think you know who I mean," he was speaking to Connie who looked back ashen faced.

"I don't know, he comes and goes like a ghost. First he was just a pair of eyes but now he has a body made of…."

"Pixels," the Doctor finished, it didn't sound like a question.

"Yes, I suppose so; a digital ghost."

"Oh he's no ghost," tone grim the time lord spun around and sat on the edge of the table.

"You know who he is," said Grace, "don't you?"

"I wish I did," said her boss deflating on the spot.

Not answering the Doctor fiddled with his new sonic waving it over Clay like a diagnostic tool, "We can still use the android to track him, they're linked in a profound way."

"Find who," Grace was close to losing it, "and how come we're not dead?"

"The droid was lying, there was no nuke."

Oh nice of him to let her know; couldn't he have said that six minutes ago, "Brilliant, I almost had a nervous breakdown," how could this man be so clever and yet so infuriating?

"What did he make you do," the Doctor's question was aimed at Connie?

"Assemble a group of people loyal to me, friends and colleagues, all of senior rank."

"Where are they now," but he was up on his feet, arms waving, eyes alive with ideas, "strategic positions around the hospital, of course."

Utterly lost Grace went over to her boss and offered a hug, Connie looked like she needed it and time lords tended to be frugal with their hugs.

"He's using the hospital as a power base, he still needs it," the English accent was distant and thoughtful, "But for what, why hang around and why bring me here?"

Interesting though this speculation was Grace was focused on her boss. Lip quavering, Connie let a tear slip down her perfectly made up face.

"Ramon's left me after 22 years, just walked out and filed for divorce so he can be with some...some child."

Almost too stunned to react Grace recalled the perfect couple, Connie and Ramon whom everyone envied and wanted to be like. She tightened her hug, "I'm so sorry Con really I am, he's an idiot."

She knew all about being dumped, her mind filling with Brian and his infidelities. Connie didn't deserve this.

"I was vulnerable," the CEO went on, "and this being just appeared offering to make things better."

Interested himself now the Doctor edged over, "Help us to stop him," he said gently.

"How," mascara stained Connie seemed forlorn and broken?

"We need to stop him."

"But he isn't solid or real, he's some kind of spectre."

"His physical body was destroyed, but he'll try and create a new one."

"Who will," Grace looked up her anger resurfacing, "Who is this guy?"

But the Doctor was looking at the android Dr Clay pensively, "you're the key aren't you," he muttered, "He brought you back through time for a reason other than just baiting me."

Sonic raised he ran it over the droid's head and chest, "yes there it is," he whispered, "hidden inside a sub-routine."

"What is," Grace demanded?

"I think I can locate him again Grace, I'm going to try."

"Then I'm coming with you," she was determined now totally up for this.

"Fine," sounding less than thrilled by it he eyed the other woman, "Connie as CEO how extensive are your powers, could you deflect all incoming ambulances, limit patient through put?"

"Well yeah I guess, but why?"

"Just do it, the fewer innocent bystanders the better, clear this place of all non-essential cases the walking wounded so he can't use them as human shields."

"Who Doctor," Grace confronted him, "Tell me who he is."

His smile was ironic, "Oh you'll recognise him all right."

It was a dark cold place but not the morgue, this chamber was more basic, in need of repair, damp and smelled of rotting meat.

BIOLOGICAL WASTE….. just seeing the sign made her stomach clench then she made out the bags, blue and sealed.

She knew what was in them excised organs, tumours, bone shafts, amputations. Human tissue sent down here to go in the furnace to be burned, but why the hell had the droid brought them here to this forsaken place?

Then her gaze was caught by some bags further along, they were split open allowing the offal in them to spill out onto the floor in a damp bloody mess. A kind of mist was rising from them, funnelling in the air and oozing forwards to a tall man-shaped shadow. Two piercing green eyes flicked open to look back at her and with a gasp Grace stumbled backward almost tripping over a power cable snaking across the floor.

"Doctor," she cried.

"I see him."

"Those eyes."

"Yes, unmistakable aren't they," taking in the power cable he watched the mist rising from the offal, "Oh I see," he said, "You're trying to assemble a new physical body, old trick didn't work last time."

As the figure moved out of the darkness into a weak flickering light Grace saw he was made of light particles, pixels that shimmered and glowed many colours like a prism. It was the face that caught her attention though – swarthy, handsome, sneering – she was never likely to forget it.

"You," she cried gazing in horror at the neon ghost, "But you're dead."

"Death," the phantom responded with dry mockery, "Is such a flexible commodity."

"Doctor he died, we saw him die he fell into the Eye of Harmony."

Not responding the time lord looked from ghost to android, "You projected your consciousness across time and space into this artificial life form, you're using its nuclear reactor to re-integrate yourself and this dead organic tissue to regrow a new body," his head shook, "It won't work."

"IT WILL WORK," the words exploded across the distance between them echoing off the walls and inside Grace's head.

"Temporarily, briefly," the Doctor conceded, "In the short-term but as you learned last time human DNA is unreliable, unstable."

"Last time," sang the Master, "I didn't exploit the hospital and its patients to their full capacity."

Horror bit into Grace making her every nerve ending zing, "What does that mean," she asked?

"You're going to hijack the whole hospital," said the Doctor incredulously, "harvest it of tissue and life force, that's insane and again it won't work; without time lord DNA you'll deteriorate and collapse."

"There was time lord DNA in the Eye, and in the matrix and also in this," something was held up, it was a test tube Grace realised medical issue and within it glistened a red liquid, "after shooting you I took this," the Master crowed, "your blood Doctor your DNA."

"But there isn't enough," the curly haired man scoffed, "unless you."

"Unless," agreed the Master, "I clone more and where better to do it than here."

Grace said, "But this is a poor regional facility it doesn't have a research laboratory."

Then the android spoke in its flat sibilant monotone, _I am a medical unit with full research data that includes all the advances made over the past 30 years; I am better than any hospital in this time period._

The penny dropped, of course a robot from the future one stolen from a futuristic hospital, the Master's choice suddenly made all kinds of sense.

"I will soon be whole again Doctor," it was a proud boast, "Renewed and restored whilst you are too busy to stop me."

"Busy, how," but just as the Doctor asked this they heard the alarm klaxon's, saw lights flicker, made out screams and shouts and slamming doors. Hearing her pager go off Grace glanced down she had a message from Jim "G where R U, need you U here stat."

She felt a tug of duty, she was on the on-call ER doc and no way could she ignore a summons like this. If she did she'd be letter her whole team down, it could mean her job her whole career.

"I have to go," she said without thinking and two brilliant blue eyes fixed on her. Leave, now?

"They need me."

I need you said that handsome face as the alarms deepened and multiplied.

"My tribe are causing chaos," the Master bragged.

"Your tribe," the Doctor echoed, "You mean your mind controlled slaves."

"They will do my bidding and soon many more on this planet will."

"I'm going to stop you Master."

"How," the word was laughed, "How will you stop me Doctor?"

Grace had been wondering this herself, "Is there anything you can do," she whispered and saw him falter.

Then he turned to the android Dr Clay, "I need you make one more teleport jump," and a pen and pencil were produced. Who carried a pencil these days, why would a time travelling alien have one?

"You're leaving," she gasped?

The Doctor showed his writing to Clay, "These coordinates."

She snagged his wrist, "you're running out, what about him," her nod was fierce?

"I'm not running out, I just need to be a bit smarter."

"So where are you going?"

"I was rather hoping you'd come with me," he offered a smile but it didn't really work.

"I can't leave my colleagues, my place of work."

"Grace, you can't do any good here."

Was that true, was she surplus to requirement? But if she just left she'd be fired, again.

"No Doctor, stand firm and beat the Master."

He pulled free and touched Clay's impassive mask of a face, "jump now."

The word 'no' was on her lips when the air around them fizzed and popped and the dark, dank chamber made way for timber, boxes, cobwebs, rusty tins, a broken window and….

Grace blinked back tears, feeling a surge of emotions chief amongst them hope, joy, nostalgia and fear.

POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX. There it was right in front of her illuminated by the lamp on top. Tall, blue, oblong, two tiny windows. Had it really been two years, why the hell hadn't she gone with him last time?

Reaching up she felt behind the letter P and found a small piece of cold metal, "tardis key I remembered," she inserted it in the lock, "Will it work for me?"

The lock clicked, clunked, turned and whirred then the tardis door swung inwards much to both their surprise.

"Apparently," he said and the three of them swept into a grand gothic chamber lit from high above and along the sides, a vast cathedral it seemed with a strange nest of computers at the centre, tall glass tubes rising above it.

Dashing to this he threw a lever and the tardis door slammed, "good," he said throwing more levers, "now we're playing."

Confused Grace blinked around her, still awed by the majesty, the miracle of this place. Clay tensed, his arms began to shake, his head rose and face twisted – gurning and contorting until Clay was gone and the Master's green eyes glared at her.

Then she got it, Clay and the Master weren't two beings they were the same entity linked and merged; the Master's life force entwined with the android's circuits.

"Welcome back," the Doctor beamed at his guest, "do you like my redecorating?"

Features furious the Master raised both fists and brought them down on a metal railing denting and deforming it with robotic strength, "my new body," he croaked.

"Beginning to break down I should imagine, you didn't have time to solidify it properly."

"You will take me back," voice booming around the tall arched ceiling the Master began to climb the central ramp, "Don't try to defy me Doctor."

Skirting around the central console like a small boy at Christmas the time lord beamed cheekily at his old enemy, "I've broken your power connection to the hospital so you can no longer leech energy from there."

"This droid has a nuclear power source, it will not run out."

Grace blinked, was that true could the droid keep going forever?

Not seemingly bothered the Doctor worked more controls, "reactors can be overloaded," he pointed out, "They can go critical," with a flourish he pulled another lever and an odd noise came from within Clay's metal frame a sort of hum rising in pitch.

The android tottered, clutched his own chest and blinked, "what have you done?"

Grace was appalled, "Is he going to blow, can we survive a nuclear blast in here," it seemed unlikely?

"No Doctor," gathering speed and momentum Clay lurched to the console gripping it with his metal hands so strongly that he made grooves in the lightweight patina surface, "You will not destroy this body, I still need it."

"Yes you do, don't you," the Doctor's grin was mischievous, "Because without it you can never reform yourself."

Teeth clenched and brow furrowed the master made a low grunting noise but the rhythmic pulse from inside his chest remained.

"Can't deactivate," he sounded close to panic now, "detonation in 90 seconds."

Oh my god thought Grace what could they do in 90 seconds, "But we'll die too," she screamed and what about the hospital?

"I don't think so, you see we're in flight over the pacific well away from any populated areas, an old nuclear testing site in fact," he indicated a black stemmed level with rose coloured petals for a handle.

"Recognise this Master, it was a unique feature of all type 40 ships like this old girl?"

"Why should I care about this useless old relic," the reply was steel edged but ignoring it the slim man with the dark curls answered.

"It's also known as the unwanted guest lever," Grace was thrown a look, "hold on tight," she was told so her hands found a sturdy metal support strut.

"Time for us to part company," the Doctor beamed a she yanked the lever.

The world flipped on its axis, at least that's what it felt like to Grace, the floor became the ceiling as everything canted madly to one side. Things not screwed down like chairs, a small table, a stuffed koala (seriously) and various bits and bobs flew insanely towards the tardis exit, which had popped open.

She saw blue, nothing but blue, a mix of sea and sky but she couldn't differentiate between the two. She was looking at a cerulean void, an azure eternity.

Then gravity hit her and her feet left the floor, incredible g-forces tugged at her slim body and she found herself hanging on for dear life as her body became a horizontal flapping thing like a flag or a novelty toy.

Oh god if she lost her grip now she was doomed. Having no grip the droid slid down the ramp way feet first, the scream coming from its throat a mix of fury and despair.

The Doctor too was thrown down the ramp but his motion was more controlled, a series of rolls like a gymnast or judo player. That said he was still flying towards the open tardis door and the long drop below it.

Out when the droid but one hand shot up and snagged something, a sock wearing ankle and with a cry the Doctor was pulled out too. His fingers just managing to grip the bottom edge of the doorway supporting not only his weight but that of his enemy.

He clung there knuckles bloodless and teeth gritted, eyes wild with pain and fear.

She had to help him, had to do something but what?

If she let go of her perch she was just as dead.

Kicking with both legs she found another purchase on the ramp and wrapped her shoes around it then moving backwards she semi-crawled downwards away from the console towards the doorway.

"Grace."

"I know."

"Can't hold on for much longer."

"I know that too," down the ramp then across a patch of floor feet and hands finding things to slot into or onto. But how could she pull him up, she wasn't strong enough, she needed her ER team her tribe.

"Top pocket," he grunted fingers slipping.

"What?"

"Top," he gasped, "pocket."

She saw it jutting out his improvised sonic, could she reach it? No, needed to get closer to crawl a bit more then somehow turn her body to use her hands or one hand anyway.

"Can't do it," she admitted.

"Yes you can, focus."

Easy for him to say. OK, maybe not.

"I can't let go Doctor or I'll die to."

"Grace, you are amazing, you can do anything."

She felt a warm rush of emotion in her chest at his praise, nobody had said that to her in a long time. Her daddy had been the last when she applied to medical school sure she wouldn't get in, that her grades weren't good enough.

"You are my amazing daughter and I believe in you," he had said tears in his eyes, "You can do anything."

Damn it to hell she let go and twisted her torso in an impossible way thinking of yoga, ballet and everything else she'd done to keep fit and pass the time after being dumped by Brian.

I can do this, she told herself, I can save this man.

Fingers reached inch by inch, come on grab it take it from his jacket.

"That's it well done Grace, you're almost there."

How much time was left, 60 seconds – less?

Reach, reach, fumble and….yes she had it.

"Third button down, turn it left."

She used her texting thumb, the tip buzzed blue then green, "OK now what?"

"Thrust it outside aim it at the droid."

Was he crazy how could she do that, "are you serious?"

"Brace your feet on the sides of the door frame."

She'd fall out, flip over him and plunge to her death. "No way."

"Yes way," he countered.

"I can't do it Doctor."

"Grace you defied death, you beat the Master once before."

Yeah and I lost my job, my reputation, my apartment and almost my sanity.

How could she do it, in the end there was only one way, let go with her hands and kick with her feet. OK Grace you're going to do it and with a mental 3 count she screamed and let go, kicking hard.

Thud, thud, her shoes made contact she was squatted in the doorway looking out at nothing. No not nothing, the Doctor dangling there and holding his ankle the droid.

The droid wasn't just dangling he was climbing up the Doctor's legs using him like a ladder, moving hand over hand to safety. The Master's face met hers, his eyes glowed green.

"Help me Grace," he purred voice silky smooth, "Pull me up and together we can escape."

Seconds left, she aimed the sonic.

"Don't do that, help me we can help each other. You want to be a cardiologist again, I can make that happen. Chief cardiologist, Chief Medical Officer; I can make all your dreams come true."

It was tempting.

"He won't do any of that he'll kill you and steal my tardis," the voice of reason, "In any case he's about to become a nuclear detonation."

"The sonic can switch the bomb off, save me and I'll save you Grace," temptation was back, "You're wasted in ER with those other losers, you should be the big boss in a top flight hospital."

Yeah she should, she had it in her but the Doctor spoke, "you're going to do all that anyway without his help, you have a great future Grace but not as the Master's puppet, he uses people he used Connie."

Yes Connie she remembered, but the green eyes were closer brilliant, blazing, "give me the sonic," he grunted and her hand shook, "give it to me," the voice was inside her head compelling, "We can both live."

Both, what about the Doctor wasn't he going to live?

A robot hand shot forward almost snatching the sonic but she moved it aside, "I keep this."

"Fine," a reluctant snarl, "second button, deactivate the bomb, 28 seconds."

Was that all?

"He'll kill us both Grace, he can't be trusted."

"Shut up Doctor, it was you who primed the bomb."

"It was you who stole it in the first place."

"I just wanted to live," sounded reasonable.

"At the cost of how many other lives," good point.

"Connie trusted me."

"You manipulated her and her friends, stole their minds."

The hospital, it was in chaos, she had to get back. Time to chose one man or another, why did it always come down to that. A time lord or a robot.

"Master, let me ask you one question," she said twirling the sonic, "if I let you live what will you do with that life, help others, restore the ER to sanity, free Connie, let the Doctor keep his tardis?"

Those green eyes burned into her full of hatred not love, schemes not compassion, "obey me," he panted.

She had once and willingly, "nah don't think so," the sonic buzzed, the robot hands detached from their wrists, they fell, the droid fell, the Master roared.

Grace pulled the Doctor up and in, then he did the same for her, the tardis door slammed itself and the tardis righted herself.

"Fly this thing," she screamed as the ocean below ballooned upwards, burst and mushroomed. The shock wave hit the small blue box and punched it skywards, spacewards. Onboard two people screamed and the voices flew with them into the universe.

Grace's new apartment was smaller, compact, in a less good area and with cheaper furniture that had seen better days. She still had her Sony TV, her prints of Monet and Warhol, her stuffed teddy with one eye and assorted cardboard boxes.

Why had they come here, she needed to be back at ER organizing things.

"I should be back at work, they need me."

"I thought we could have a private chat first, I can get you back there before you left."

Right, he was a time traveller, "Is the Master dead," that was what she really wanted to know?

"I hope so."

"You hope," she'd been expecting a more definate answer like 'yes he's gone and he isn't coming back' not a mere hope.

"With him it's hard to tell, he's cheated death so many times before."

"But he was blown up by a nuke, nobody could survive that."

"Grace, listen, I want to ask you something."

Deep down she knew what it was, it was something he'd asked her once before, "If it's about coming with you in the tardis," she sighed, "I have a life here, a career, things to achieve."

"I'm not asking you to give any of that up Grace, but wouldn't it be great to have fun first to see the universe."

"What – monsters, aliens, maniacs, revolutions and saving your ass," she smirked.

"Or me saving yours."

Tempting but...oh damn who was that now? Phone out she frowned, number withheld, could it be the ER or Connie; either way she couldn't ignore it.

Must-take-this said her raised finger and she hit receive. She soon wished she hadn't, "Brian," fake joy, "Are you back in town," please no she prayed, please no.

"Oh you are, how wonderful. A drink, but what about, oh she left I see," this meant he was free and keen to take up where he'd left off.

"Actually your timing's not great Brian, I'm leaving Frisco for a while; yes it's an important trip," gesturing for the Doctor to open the tardis she began to edge towards it, "no it isn't something I can get out in fact I've been putting it off for...oh 2 years and it's long overdue. Bye Brian, see you around," the phone ended up tossed behind the sofa and dashing over to the man in the frock coat she took the key off him before she changed her mind.

With a smile he followed her inside and heard her say, "Oh you've redecorated."

Back in her condo Connie kicked off the high heels and went into her large black walled bathroom. Wiping of her make-up she studied her reflection in a large heart-shaped mirror. God she looked older, tired and jaded, maybe it was time for a job change or a new city or maybe an extended vacation.

To hell with Ramon and his bimbo, they deserved each other. Looking into her eyes she was disturbed to see a faint green glow; was it a reflection but if so off what, her lights were yellow and orange not green.

Anxiously she killed the bathroom lamps one by one and backed away to the door, the green glow in her eyes was still there and seemed stronger, vibrant, electric and somehow domineering.


End file.
